It's Back
'''You're going too fast, DDT.' ''- Fire Flower '''It's Back '''is the 0th episode of Battle for Steam: REWRITTEN. It is the premiere of the series, starting on the 13th of July in 2019. In this episode, all the contestants are introduced (except for Icicle) and are just minding their own business, when Terra appears and announces that Battle For Steam would be returning. The Plot Alliance Business Here, we see Aargau asking YouTube if they want to join his alliance, to which they reply with a yes. Aargau then goes to his other alliance mates (��️utton and Igloo) to tell them that YouTube said yes. They both reply cheerfully, with Aargau and ��️utton surprised that Igloo can talk. Igloo states that the host gave her a voice for the show, then she hugs Aargau, causing ��️utton to facepalm and laugh. Cuphead and Mugman We see Mugman telling Cuphead that he can't be mean all the time, with Cuphead denying that. Mugman then tells Cuphead that he won't make it far while being mean. Cuphead then reminds Mugman that Trophy was mean in II2, but wasn't eliminated first. This triggers Trophy, causing him to tell the cup bros that it was because his team hadn't lost yet. This angers Mugman, telling Cuphead to make Trophy 'stay down', causing Trophy to attempt to leave, only to get beaten up by Cuphead. Peashooter's Ignorance (Sub-scene) While Cuphead is beating up Trophy, Peashooter is asking himself why he's here. Bumblebirb then answers that with another question: to join a show or to be eaten by zombies. Peashooter then sees his point. 'Game'bia Flag Calamitas is watching Gambia Flag play a game on his Switch, then he just so happens to win. Calamitas congratulates him, only for Up Arrow to be annoying and ask Calamitas if she's been hanging out with ��️utton lately. Calamitas gets angered, and flings Up Arrow away, only for him to see Aargau and Igloo holding hands. He mocks them, only for Calamitas to tell him not to. He lands at Blue Magnet's feet, causing him to ask if he's okay. This makes Red Magnet to tell him what the big deal was. Up Arrow then holds up a sign saying 'I'm fine'. The Frisk Situation King Slime is saying hello to Frisk, who silently says hi back. King Slime then asks them what they want to do, not realising that Frisk can't talk. DDT (Derpy Disambiguous Torpedo) Fire Flower is riding on DDT, who is going too fast. DDT can't hear Fire Flower though, so he keeps going. Meanwhile, we see Eye of Cthulhu telling a bad joke to Hand, not realising that DDT is about to crash into them. DDT then wonders what he was doing. Mushroom Madness (Mini-scene) Mushroom is wondering if her design changed overnight. Super Horn then answers, but not knowing if it's a yes or a no. LIGHTNING ROUND Jam breaks the 4th wall in front of Lemon, causing Orange to say that this was the first 4th wall break. Zachodniopomorskie asks Quebec and Nevada if they want to form an alliance, to which they say yes. Pineapple and Teapot are bored, with Teapot telling her to not worry. Red is waiting for a host, Violin is excited for a host, Xylitol is worried that the host might be strict, causing Yarn to calm him down. Red hears someone ask if someone said 'host', to which he says yes. That voice just so happens to be Terra, announcing the return of BFS. He then tells the audience to vote for a character to be a team captain, with the four most voted becoming one.